Claustrophobic
by EverythingIsZouisNothingHurts
Summary: Hikaru doesn't like crowded rooms. He hates having people crowd him. Every since he was little, he would cry or throw up or even faint when people bombarded him. And Kaoru has always held him hand and helped him out. The twins are in high school now, so he should be over all that. But he's not. And there's a big Ouran party coming up and Hikaru just can't shake his phobia.


"You know, parties aren't really my thing. I don't wanna go." Hikaru huffed, sitting criss cross on the bed he shared with his twin. Kaoru stood in the door frame, leaning on it as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

His brother always acted this way when it was time to go somewhere important. He never really liked going to events where a lot of people were there. He wasn't one to enjoy crowds. But, being a host he had to rid himself of that fear and discomfort.

Now, it turned into "I'm kind of scared of crowds Kaoru.." to "I hate parties. I'm not going." "Hikaru, I know large rooms full of people aren't your forte, but you gotta come. The boss said all of us have to attend it." he said, looking for the answer or excuse his brother would try to give him this time. "And plus, even if you didn't have to go, I don't wanna go without you. You know I don't go anywhere without you. What if I get lost among these people? Or hurt? Or pushed down?" he asked.

He saw the fire ignite in his twin's golden eyes. He knew playing the 'I'm helpless and I'll need you there to protect me" card always worked. It wasn't only a way to get Hikaru to fall back into Tamaki's line.

It also showed Kaoru how much he actually cared about him. But is wasn't Hikaru worried about Kaoru, it was Kaoru that was worried about Hikaru. He put on a wide smile and walked over to the bed.

He sat down next to him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked over to him and he turned to him as well. "You aren't gonna get hurt. Because you aren't going alone. Come on, let's go get Tamaki and sort out all this." he said, smiling and fussing through Kaoru's hair.

He stood and walked out the door and down the hall to find Tamaki. Kaoru stood and patted his wild hair down and parted it the way he wanted it, opposite from Hikaru, and followed his brother down the hall.

He found him soon, facing their boss, leaning against a pole that supported the roof of the music room. He came up next to him, sliding his hand in his pockets. He looked over quickly to see that Hikaru was also sharing this position.

"The party is tonight. And I know I can trust all of the host club to be there!" Tamaki yelled excitedly. He was always yelling and forever getting on Kyoya's nerves. Kyoya cringed at the yells and loud childish 'yays' coming from the man to walk over to the twins.

They turned to look at the man as he adjusted his glasses. "Now Hikaru, your brother Kaoru here has informed me that you were planning on excusing yourself from this party or not going all together." he smiled a warm smile,

like he always did, no matter what the news. Hikaru furrowed his brow and shot an angry glance at his younger twin. He blushed and gave him a wide and nervous grin.

"We can assure you will be there now, correct? I mean, you did just talk to Tamaki about it right?" he asked. Hikaru sighed and moved his hands around in his pockets. He nodded instead of saying anything else. He knew the boy hated large crowds. t wasn't anything against the club, or anyone in it. Not the members, the club, the school, the girls.

It was the room.

He hated it.

Kaoru walked along side him home that day and remembered when they were little. When they were smaller, their father used to make them attend large events held by their family. Hikaru never wanted to go because of how many people came. But, their father forced him to go, threatening him with a belt and or his hand.

They went and it all seemed fine. Every time someone would come near him he'd flinch, he'd spaz out. Kaoru remembered taking his hand to calm him down. That did the trick. It calmed his shaking hands and flinches.

But then, he remembered letting go. His father had told him to let go because they were 'an embarrassment' to their family. As soon as he let go, Hikaru cried. He cried and everyone saw. When they saw, they ran up on him.

Everyone surrounding him, his worst nightmare. He remembered his fainting. He fainted while crying and had to be excused, along with Kaoru. He came back down to Earth, they were home.

The whole experience was terrible for Hikaru.

Crying, fainting, looking like a complete wimp in front of everyone.

To do that now, in high school, in front of all his friends.

He remembered how embarrassed he was to tell Kaoru about his claustrophobia. They pushed open the door and Hikaru hadn't said a word the whole walk. If he had, Kaoru wouldn't have heard him. he was too stuck in the past of their childhood. That one party.

They fled to their room, Hikaru still silent. "Hikaru, here. This is what the boss gave us to wear, and listen.. you're gonna be fine." he put a hand on his chest, handing him the outfit. After they changed they headed out.

They sported brown plaid checkered vests that stopped at their waists. Underneath was a long sleeved white button up with cufflinks. A blue ribbon was tied around each of their necks.

The regular Ouran Academy black jeans were worn as well. They took a minute or two to arrive but once they did, Kaoru could already see the panic. He turned to him before they entered the large room.

Hikaru was bombarded and cursed with the millions of voices and laughter coming from inside. He knew there had to be over a thousand people in there right now. Hikaru shut his eyes tighter than he ever had.

He thought he might never see again seeing how tight they were shut. "Look Hikaru, I know you don't think this. I don't like making you do it. But the boss said we have to.. look, here." he said, as he intertwined their fingers and grasped the older boy's shaking and sweaty hand.

"You'll be fine. I'm gonna be right next to you at all times. I won't let it happen again." he smiled, pushing the double doors open and walking in. Hikaru's guess was right, it was as crowded as his nightmare in his head had thought.

Over a thousand. Over a million it looked like. Hikaru was trying to stay calm, grasping Kaoru's hand. Kaoru felt his hand start to thump and blood start to rush there.

"Ouch." he winced under his breath,so Hikaru didn't hear and feel bad about holding his hand. He pushed through numerous people and girls, trying to get Hikaru to a bathroom or something.

He was turning green like he was going to throw up. Suddenly, a few girls stopped in front of them. Then, more. Then more and more and more. Soon, they were surrounded, getting lost in the sea of the crowd.

Hikaru had had his eyes shut tightly the whole time, letting his twin guide him. Suddenly, he felt Kaoru's grip tighten and he opened them. "Oh-oh my god. Uh, umm. Kaoru.. Ka-Kaoru! This is not- this is not good!" Hikaru's breath started to form pants and he began to hyperventilate.

"Holding hands isn't working! It's not working!" he screamed, feeling pressure build as dancing girls pushed him and bumped around him, surrounding the two.

"Let's try something different then." Kaoru said, placing his hands on Hikaru's cheeks and placing his lips on his.

Hikaru stopped shaking and sweating and his breath got more heavy, only because the heat of the kiss. The party didn't stop around them, nobody saw them or paid attention.

But it felt like they were the only two in the room.

They danced their lips around each others as Hikaru's muscles relaxed and he felt right and calm again. Kaoru pulled away and smiled at him. "I think I found a new way to calm you down." he laughed,

taking his hand to push through more girls. They made their way to the front of the stage with the other hosts.

They all smiled and greeted them. Kaoru smiled and waved at the crowd, and suddenly..

for the first time ever..

Hikaru,

wasn't scared.


End file.
